


W Is For Waffles

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [23]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Dan Espinoza, Angst, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Poor Dan Espinoza, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Lucifer Morningstar didn’thateDaniel Espinoza.His relationship with the man was… complicated and ever changing. He didn’t exactly like him back when he’d been the Detective’s annoying husband and the urchin’s absentee father.But Daniel had changed.He was still a Douche, mind you, but he and Lucifer slowly developed something more.During the Devil’s “Dansformation” and sometime in the months following that period, he and Dan were… bros? Pals? Buddies?Friends?Ha. The Devil having friends. Classic.But maybe it was the time for him to fix his relationship with Daniel at last...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 41
Kudos: 235





	W Is For Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all safe and well. 25 days until s5a drops!

Contrary to popular belief, Lucifer Morningstar didn’t _hate_ Daniel Espinoza.

His relationship with the man was… complicated and ever changing. He didn’t exactly like him back when he’d been the Detective’s annoying husband and the urchin’s absentee father.

But Daniel had changed.

He was still a Douche, mind you, but he and Lucifer slowly developed something more.

During the Devil’s “Dansformation” and sometime in the months following that period, he and Dan were… bros? Pals? Buddies?

Friends?

Ha. The Devil having friends. _Classic._

But he had… everything was different now, right?

A good _different._

“I don’t even know what we are, Detective!” Lucifer whined, anxiously pleading with his girlfriend to please let go of this with his eyes and his eyes alone, “I don’t even know what we were!”

“You were friends, Lucifer.”

The way her eyes softened before she approached him and took his hands in hers told him that he must have had one of those expressions on his face.

Honestly, he’d be having a perfectly natural, unintended reaction to the weird things his lovely Detective was saying and she’d get this look on her face like he’d just revealed a particularly pitiful part of his tragic backstory or something.

That look was frequent and he’d been seeing it more and more. Lucifer still had no clue what was going on in the Detective’s head or why she was looking at him like that though.

“Sit.” She ordered him softly after she led him to the couch.

Lucifer sat, smiling in spite of himself when she sat next to him, her fingers still tangled with his. He didn’t think that he would ever get enough of her casual touches. How could he when she was just so bloody… 

Maybe if he sat down like a good devil she’d stop talking about how he and Daniel had to fix their relationship.

“Do you want to fight with Dan?” She asked him gently, her fingers tracing his knuckles.

“No!” Lucifer answered, honest, not meeting her eyes because he decided to focus on their hands instead, “I tried to revive our normal dynamic, darling, but he just wouldn’t listen. Everything I do only seems to anger him more! His douchey, little heart is just burning with-”

“Stop doing that then.”

“That?” He wondered, brow crinkling.

“Lucifer, Dan is mad at you. He… doesn’t have his usual patience when it comes to dealing with you.”

“Patience?” Lucifer laughed, “Why would he need   
to deal with _me?_ ”

The Detective gave him a look that could be summarized as somewhere between   
and _you-can't-be-serious_ and _how-dumb-can-you be._

“No clue.” She laughed, shaking her head.

She leaned in closer, hugging him. Lucifer didn’t know why he was being hugged, but it wasn’t like he would ever complain about being hugged by the Detective. He rested his chin on the top of her head, wishing for a world where he could just hold her like this until all the stars burned out.

“Are you okay?” She sighed, looking up into his eyes, gazing into his soul, “The things Dan keeps saying… He’s going too far. I keep talking to him, trying to tell him to stop, but he just…”

“It’s all in good fun, darling!” Lucifer smiled because it was.

“ _Go back to Hell, man.”_

_“I have no clue why the fuck Chloe and Trixie would want to see your face every day, but don’t you dare go around flaunting it like it’s your prize or something.”_

_“Well, have I mentioned how much I keep missing those peaceful, lovely six months when you weren’t around?”_

Lucifer didn’t care.

He was _not_ affected by Dan’s words or insults. He was the devil. He was above such trivial, little spats.

Of course he was.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

When Lucifer decided that _maybe_ he should work on his relationship with Detective Douche- no, sorry, _Daniel_ \- it wasn’t because he cared or anything.

It was because of… reasons.

_Reasons._

He took the Detective’s several talks on the matter to heart though, deciding that he sould try a more “normal” approach to this particular problem. Daniel was as normal as one could get for the most part so it was perfectly logical after all.

He would never admit how much time and effort he spent working on his plan, but Lucifer was equally proud and ashamed of it. Maybe he would have his _friend_ back.

Maybe.

“Urchin, what do I do?” He asked the little girl after explaining his turmoil to her. She was exceptionally insightful for an urchin!

“You should just apologize.” She told him.

“Apologize?” Lucifer gasped, affronted. His grip on his juice box suddenly tightened, apparently enough for the poor carton to crumble and squirt orange juice into his face and shirt.

The spawn giggled, handing him some tissues.

His shirt was ruined. Daniel better becomes his bloody best friend after this. 

Lucifer squirmed, hating the fact that his shirt was dirty. He was in dire need of an outfit change, but he also needed to continue this conversation. The spawn gave him a look, gesturing towards the stairs and shrugging.

Lucifer grinned at her and raced up the stairs. There was something special about the way the Decker women just understood him when he wasn’t even capable of understanding himself at times.

“It’s not fair of Daddy to blame you for Miss Charlotte’s death,” the spawn continued once he was back downstairs, dressed in a new, white dress shirt, “but you can apologize for being mean to him I guess.”

“I’m not mean to him.” Lucifer huffed, crossing his arms.

The urchin gave him another look that just confirmed his suspicions that she was turning into her mother more and more so every day.

Lucifer smiled, nervous, hoping to charm his way out of the infamous Decker glare.

The spawn was getting bloody good at it too.

He talked to Doctor Linda, ranting about that particular issue for several sessions.

“But, Doctor, what can I do?” He was pacing her office, fiddling with his cufflinks as he explained how Dan had almost punched him at that morning’s crime scene. “The Detective and the spawn keep assuring me that most of his anger towards me is misplaced, yet they keep insisting that I must apologize and treat him differently for a while at least. I don’t understand why can’t we just resume our normal routine if everyone, even Daniel himself, knows that it isn’t my fault!”

“It’s not completely your fault.” The Good Doctor corrected, sighing, “Lucifer, Dan suffered through a lot in a short period of time.”

“So did the Detective and I.” Lucifer argued, pausing in his fervent pacing, “She didn’t develop a constant urge to punch me!”

What was it with all the women in his life giving him that bloody look?

“I’m sure she thinks about it a lot.” The Doctor settled, fighting back a smile.

“I don’t think she has the time for it in between thinking about my amazing talents in-”

“Lucifer.” Doctor Linda deadpanned, “Why don’t you sit down?”

He sighed, glaring at the couch before settling down. He continued to tug at his poor, beautiful cufflinks, fidgeting in his seat.

“You and Chloe… your relationship has undergone a lot of… strain.” Doctor Linda began, subtle and professional. Lucifer had no idea what she was trying to be subtle about. 

She paused, giving him time to think.

Lucifer didn’t get it.

“Europe.” She clarified, “Hell.”

Lucifer winced.

He knew that the Doctor hated talking about some of those events, considering what she had been through herself. Yet, she made him talk about them a lot.

After he came back, it’d been talking about Hell all the time, so much so that the Detective had had to convince him to not quit therapy all together several times a week.

The Doctor was always incredibly talented when it came to knowing how and when to push him, but she still pushed him. _A lot._ Lucifer appreciated her efforts, but he would rather smirk and pretend that those events didn’t happen.

He had the Detective now.

They were together.

He could kiss her and hug her and make love to her and find a billion different ways to forget the smell of brimstone and the feeling of ash and the crushing loneliness of the infernal realm and all the demons and-

“Lucifer,” Doctor Linda’s voice interrupts his racing thoughts, “Breathe.” She reminds him.

Lucifer does.

He’d always thought that that was such a stupid thing to say to somebody.

_Breathe._

It was oddly effective though. Why did his Father give the mind the power to get the body to have trouble breathing with its relentless thinking? Why did he have trouble breathing? It wasn’t like he technically needed to breathe and-

“Your relationship with Chloe went through a lot of ups and downs, especially after she saw your Devil Face.” The Good Doctor continued, “Detective Espinoza did not have anyone to help him through what he has been going through, especially after Charlotte passed away. In addition to that, you and Dan did not have a chance to repair your relationship either.”

“He was happier back when he was dating Charlotte.” Lucifer frowned, hesitating for a moment, “Especially the real Charlotte Richards and not Mum. He was going around buying her waffle makers and bloody smiling all the time.”

The Doctor nodded.

“Do you think that it’s impossible for him to forgive me?” Lucifer asked, loathing how the tone of his voice revealed his anxiety.

“Nothing is impossible.” The Doctor smiled, “Especially when you are involved.”

Lucifer was so happy with her words that he resisted making a comment about his stamina or excellent prowess in bed for an _entire_ twenty seconds.

The last person he consulted for his master plan was Amenadiel.

After he’d thoroughly ensured that his brother’s slimy, tiny spawn was safely locked in a room away from them, Lucifer explained his conundrum to the older angel.

It made sense, right? Daniel was one of Amenadiel's only friends. (or maybe he was Amenadiel’s only friend?)

“Charlotte’s death hit him really hard.” Amenadiel sighed, leaning back into the couch and staring at his mug of tea as if it would magically reveal the solution to this for him.

“Well, yes, that I do know!” Lucifer almost snapped, “Just… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but give me your insight into this matter, Brother.”

“Luci,” Amenadiel smiled, his voice taking on the annoying, soothing tone that was annoying simply because of how soothing it actually was, “you clearly care about this very much. Your heart is in the right place.”

“And?”

“Good things will follow, Brother.” Amenadiel smiled, taking a sip of tea.

“Bloody useless.” Lucifer huffed, groaning.

His talk with Amenadiel progressed more after that. Lucifer might even admit that his brother was useful (under torture).

“I don’t think I like talking about her much.” Lucifer confessed, staring at his shoes, “Charlotte... I will never see her again.”

Just like he wouldn’t see any of his friends here on earth ever again. Just like he would never see the spawn ever again. Just like he would never see the Detective ever again.

_Breathe._

“The humans have a saying, Luci,” Amenadiel told him, “never say never.”

That and what it was implying and the fact that his brother’s spawn could be heard crying from upstairs just at that moment were more than enough signs for Lucifer.

He got up and left, not another word spoken to his brother. He wanted nothing more than to go kiss the Detective and maybe glue himself to her side for a few hours or years.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

In the end, Lucifer had the perfect plan.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to be there, babe?” The Detective asked, stroking his cheek.

Lucifer sighed at her gentle touch, leaning down to kiss her.

“Absolutely sure, my love.” He nodded, wishing he felt as brave as he sounded and wanted to appear to be.

Lucifer wasn’t scared of course. Not of _Daniel._

He’d ruled over Hell for millennia. Dealing with Daniel was nothing.

“Well, good luck.” She smiled and their foreheads touched for just the briefest of moments before she pressed a light kiss to his lips, “I love you.”

“And I you, Detective.” He beamed, glad that he would have her by his side no matter what happened.

He watched her as she left, smiling at him and waving as the elevator doors closed and she left for the night.

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning back around to view his Penthouse. This wasn’t as stressful as organizing dates for the Detective had been before they were together, but he’d never thought that he’d care about Daniel’s opinions or reactions this much either.

Perhaps that had been part of the problem as well. It constituted being “mean” after all and the spawn knew more about these things than he did.

Daniel arrived a few minutes later, looking uncomfortable as he walked in. Lucifer had used Chloe’s phone to text him and ask him to meet up for an emergency, certain that the other man would never actually agree to meeting him.

“Chloe?” Daniel called out, “Did we seriously have to meet here?”

Lucifer gulped, preparing himself.

_Show time._

“Detective Dou…” He trailed off, cursing himself for that slip up. He’d been doing so well with cutting that habit too! “Daniel!” He quickly corrected, charming grin in place as he approached the cop, “Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!” He grinned, “Take a seat please.”

Daniel looked like he might pop an aneurysm as he stared at Lucifer, unamused.

“Where’s Chloe?”

“Well, funny story, Daniel…” Lucifer laughed, heading towards the bar, “I might have… bluffed. There is an emergency and it is at the Penthouse, but I’m afraid that it involves you and I, rather than the Detective. Your fault for assuming though. Whiskey?”

Daniel glares at him, turning to leave.

“Wait!”

“Listen, I’m seriously not in the mood for your shit right now and-”

“Daniel, this is important!” Lucifer stressed, gracefully blocking Daniel’s way to the elevator after a few rather ungraceful sprints, “I need you to hear me out.”

“And I need you to leave me alone.” Daniel retorted, trying to push Lucifer away.

“Just for a few minutes?”

“What are you even doing?” Daniel groaned, “Some of us have lives! We have things to do. We can’t just sit around on our asses all day and-”

“This is _important._ ” Lucifer repeated, taking his hands off Daniel’s shoulders, and backing away, “Just… sit down and let’s have a drink. Maybe chat a little bit.”

“Did Chloe put you up to this?”

“In a way.” Lucifer shrugged, not sure what the correct response would be, “But I came up with this plan on my own.”

“Plan?” Daniel echoed, a disbeliving look on his face.

“Plan.” Lucifer confirmed, looping an arm around Daniel's shoulders and stirring him towards the couch, “A brilliant plan, if I might add.”

“Plan for what?” Daniel groaned, squirming away, “Are you high or something?”

“Not possible.” Lucifer responded, deciding to physically drag Daniel to the couch, “And I am going to show you why. But that comes later in the plan. Now, I just need to win you back.”

“Win me back?” Daniel sounded more and more exasperated as their conversation progressed. Lucifer was no expert, but the way he kept repeating Lucifer’s words was worrisome or indicative of a brain defect or something, right?

“As my…” Lucifer trailed off, his superior strength easily allowing him to lead Daniel to their destination.

“As your…?”

“ _Friend._ ” Lucifer whispered, a cheerful grin on his face. He pushed Daniel to sit down on the leather couch a bit too roughly, thrusting a tumbler of scotch into the other man’s hand before Daniel could react to that word.

Oh, how Lucifer _hated_ that word.

“Lucifer, seriously-”

“Step one is thoroughly completed!” Lucifer announced cheerfully, speaking as if he was hosting an important event for a big crowd, “And now for step two!”

“Step two?”

“You’re going to love it!” Lucifer informed Daniel, grabbing a wrapped box from underneath his piano and handing it to him.

“Severed head or bomb?” Daniel joked, looking at the box suspiciously. Was he finally giving in?

“Option number three.” Lucifer told him, “I thought it would make you happy and pave the way for our incredibly paramount conversation!”

“I don’t even wanna know.”

“Daniel.” Lucifer chastised, “Work with me here.”

“Will you stop bothering me if I do?”

Lucifer frowned, thinking for a moment. “If you go along with this and stop torturing me with your douchey, antagonizing resistance and objection to everything I say and do, then yes.”

“Am I making a deal with the devil then?” Daniel smirked.

“I suppose we can call it that.” Lucifer agreed, unfazed, “Your cooperation in exchange for me… not bothering you.”

“I don’t think that you can stop bothering me.” Daniel snorted, “It’s like a personality trait of yours or something.”

Well, _ouch._ He was trying, dad damn it. Why did Daniel have to make everything so difficult? How did the Detective even put up with him long enough for them to have the urchin?

“I can try.” Lucifer pacified, wondering how long he can keep up this uncharacteristically patient act for.

“Anything to get me out of here and away from you.” Daniel sighed, looking down at the box.

“Deal!” Lucifer beamed.

Lucifer watched Daniel open the box, wondering if he should have bothered with this part. It was a good addition though, as far as he was concerned. 

“What the actual _fuck?_ ” Daniel whispered, paling.

Lucifer frowned.

“That is not the reaction I was anticipating, but I can assure you that-”

 _“What the fuck is wrong with you?”_ Daniel almost screamed.

“I am not sure I understand your reaction, but I can-”

“Is this some sort of sick, fucking joke?”

“This is your taste in gifts!” Lucifer explained, slightly nervous. Anger was radiating off Daniel in waves and his glare was fierce enough to make the Devil uncomfortable which was almost unheard of when it came to anyone who was not a Decker by blood. “I asked the urchin to make sure that you didn’t have one and she said that you had one before, but you do not anymore. I even paid her fifty dollars to check around your kitchen!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I thought you could make more waffles to remember Charlotte by and this would be an… introduction of sorts to what I desire to talk to you about because-”

“Lucifer, I’m going to smash this on your head.”

Daniel seemed to come alive just then, rising to his feet and throwing the box and the wrapping paper at Lucifer who easily dodged. While Daniel seemed to be held captive by anger before, it seemed to move him into reacting and Lucifer was almost certain that nothing good could come out of that.

Well, at least he wasn’t in danger of having his head bashed in with a waffle iron. The Detective should be home with the urchin. 

“Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!” Lucifer cautioned, hands raised in the air placatingly. 

His mind flashed back to that one time at the pool when he’d been at the danger of being erased from existence by the same man currently advancing on him. Maybe his relationship with Daniel was just not destined to work out and they should just stay mortal enemies.

“Enough with your bullshit.” Dan growled.

“It’s not my fault that you decide to act like a douche any time I try to talk to you!” Lucifer huffed, “I just wanted to reassure you that poor Charlotte’s untimely demise was not and will never be my fault because-”

Well, Daniel was running now and he looked incredibly furious.

Lucifer felt no fear of course. Annyoing as he as he was, Daniel was nothing more than a mortal. He couldn’t actually hurt him.

Almost as if he wanted to prove a point, Lucifer stood still, waiting. The thought had popped to his head all of a sudden, tempting him. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose.

Daniel didn’t seem to notice his lack of resistance. He didn’t seem to notice anything at all. Lucifer’s millennia down in Hell had taught him why Wrath was one of the deadliest sins and he could clearly see the same lesson reflected in Daniel’s eyes.

“You don’t get to talk about her like that!” Daniel almost screamed, “Fuck you, Lucifer.”

“Yes, well, I would’ve accepted your offer any other time, but I do have the Detective now and being exclusive is-”

Okay, so maybe, _just maybe_ , a few dozen sessions with Doctor Linda had Lucifer knowing that he shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t like he’d meant to! The words just slipped out, customary grin on his face, simply because it was who he was.

Too bad that that was Daniel’s orginal problem with him.

Lucifer didn’t even feel himself get hit on the head with that bloody waffle maker, but he was sure that it got broken or dented. Daniel threw it away, yelling, and punched him. Over and over and over again.

Lucifer was almost in a trace, watching, unaffected. It was irritating, but it didn’t hurt in the slightest. Daniel, on the other hand, seemed to be giving the fight all he got.

When would he notice that Lucifer wasn’t fighting back?

Lucifer waited, as patient as possible, trying not to cringe at the way his suit was getting wrinkled.

“Had enough?” He asked, gripping Daniel’s hand as the toher man moved to punch him in the face again.

So, he got bored. Can’t blame a devil for getting bored!

He inspected Daniel’s hand, noting how bloody his knuckles were. Lucifer released him, eyebrows raised, almost daring Daniel to touch him again.

“How?” 

“Well, I was going to get to that.” Lucifer sighed, “Too bad you’re too busy…” He trailed off, holding back the insult as the Detective’s words flashed in his mind.

“You’ll just give me bullshit about being the devil.” Daniel rolled his eyes, panting.

“It _is_ the truth.” Lucifer deadpanned, “I do not lie. Always the truth.”

“Yet, you totally missed giving us the truth about Pierce being the Sinnerman, right?”

Lucifer’s lips thinned. “Would you have believed me?” He demanded, “None of you even believed that the Sinnerman was real at first!”

“You could’ve made a difference, man.”

“I did make a difference!” Lucifer objected, “That’s the thing with you humans, you barely have one piece of a trillion piece puzzle and you act like you’re the bloody creators of puzzles anyway.”

“We’re done here.” Daniel growled, turning towards the elevator for the millionth time that night, “Your dumbass plan didn’t work. You can leave me alone now.”

“Can you stop being angry with me all the time?” Lucifer sighed, the words almost a whisper, spoken only because Daniel was far and his back was turned away, “My life isn’t as bloody easy and perfect as you think it is, you know.”

“You have _everything._ ” Dan countered, not even turning around.

“I do.” Lucifer agreed, “The Detective, even the urchin… they are everything. I am one lucky devil.”

“Yeah, you also have no responsibilities, everyone lets you get away with everything, you’re insanely rich, you can do whatever you want…”

“You cannot even imagine how wrong every single thing you said is.” Lucifer snorted, “I got vilified for eternity for daring to ask for the right to do what I want. But, Daniel, for everything else… I suppose you will find it again.”

“It?”

“Uh, love, acceptance, a relationship, really good sex, etc…”

“Charlotte was my second chance.” Daniel laughed bitterly, “She’s gone now.”

“I do miss her you know.” Lucifer confessed, “I didn’t want her to die. I didn’t know that she was going to die. I didn’t know about any of it. If I had known…”

“Stop making excuses.”

“Stop blaming me for everything.” Lucifer countered, wishing that he was as confident as he felt. Was it his fault? The Detective and the Good Doctor had assured him that it wasn’t a million times, but Lucifer…

“The Detective has taught me a lot.” Lucifer confessed, “More than I can even fathom. Life moves forward, Daniel.”

"Listen, man..."

"We can talk again." Lucifer proposed.

"Lucifer..." Daniel sighed. Lucifer was prepared for the rejection. He would tell the Detective that it didn't work out and she could hug him and kiss him. Daniel could go back to being an asshole and _who cared._ "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Maybe." Daniel countered, stepping into the elevator.

"Definetly." Lucifer grinned, smiling at the way Daniel rolled his eyes.

Okay, so it hadn't gone as planned.

At all.

He didn't prove to Daniel that he was the devil. He didn't even get to say most of the things he had in mind, but it was a start.

_A start._

Time to go celebrate with the Detective then.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this particular prompt should have more parts...? Oh well. Can't wait to have Lucifer and Dan being friends again though.
> 
> Only three letters left... I'm not sure which prompts to pick for them. What do you think?
> 
> Have a wonderful time everyone!


End file.
